


A Confession from a Very Nervous Chiss

by mimabeann



Series: Rubi & Senek [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rubi belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Senek/Rubi
Series: Rubi & Senek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008912
Kudos: 1





	A Confession from a Very Nervous Chiss

Senek fidgeted with his collar as he paced back and forth in their meeting spot. A sea of anxious thoughts raced in his mind as his heart leapt in his chest. His legs felt like they might give out beneath him. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea. But he’d sent the message already and he had to see this through. _There is no back up plan. No exit strategy. And this might wreck everything with Rubi. Stars_. He hoped this wouldn’t wreck things. But he owed her the truth. _Please don’t let her hate me for this_. He took a deep breath and stopped pacing, standing firm in his resolve to see this through. 

Rubi rounded the corner and approached. He swallowed hard. She looked nervous? Confused maybe? He wasn’t sure. “Everything okay, Sen?” She asked.

“I - ummm. Yes.” He blushed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “My lady...” _Spit it out already_. He took a breath, trying to calm his traitorous heart that threatened to beat out of his chest. “My lady, I’m in love with you, I have been for a long time...” He paused, looking down. “And I needed to know if there’s any chance that you might feel the same way about me.” It felt like hours as his words hung in silence, he couldn’t bring himself to look up at her.

Rubi’s eyes went wide as she stared at him. "And here I thought we were well past you ‘my lady’ing me and right up to you calling me just Rubi.” She spoke softly, stepping forward.

He couldn’t look up. His mind swirled in a panic. He couldn’t move. She hadn’t dismissed him completely but she also hadn’t given him an answer. “Rubi, I love you so much.” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. His heart pounded away in his chest. _Did I really just call her Rubi_? He felt dizzy at the thought.

Suddenly Senek felt a soft hand cup his face. “You’re trembling.” She whispered. Was he? He hadn’t noticed but it’d make sense.

He finally gathered the courage to look her in the eyes, and responded in a teasing tone, “Well I am terrified. And you haven’t given me an answer.” _She has to be able to feel my heart pounding_. He stepped closer, letting his arms gently wrap around her waist. Her hand against his cheek pulled his face closer to hers. He could swear the room was spinning as his lips crashed into hers. He held her close like she was the one thing able to keep him stable. He’d wanted this for so, so long. Rubi kissed back with equal intensity and for a brief moment, Senek forgot all about the Sith Academy and all the worries he carried. In that moment there was just her. And that was enough.

She smiled softly at him as they pulled away, letting her head rest gently against his shoulder, arms firmly wrapped around his waist. “I love you too, Senny.”


End file.
